Magic
Magic is the main form of combat utilized by beings in Guilds of Magic that are magical in nature, but it has many other uses as well. Magic can be traded in the form of magical tools, scrolls, or crystals, and can found in individuals of various races whether it be through inheritance, learning, or many other existing means of acquiring it. History Magic is at the center of the multiverse; without it, the very laws the govern the world would not function properly. The brain is unable to process, and gravity is unable to pull without magic powering it. Magic literally causes the Earth to spin, and is intrinsic to the existence of life. Magic is generally found in the various processes that occur naturally on Earth, but can also be found in various objects, tools, and living beings. Magic may be a rare phenomena in individuals of certain races; however, as time goes on, power over magic may become a more common trait for people to possess. Overview An individual's Maryoku is the physical embodiment of their magic. Through concentration and practice, any being that is capable of harnessing their Maryoku can use the power of Magic to mimic natural phenomena, and even create unnatural events. Though not all races are able to manipulate Magic, there are many that pass down the ability from generation to generation. Humans, for example, are a relatively new species to the Earth, and only through inheritance or rare mutation are they able to be born with an affinity to Magic. Other individuals can be taught, or may learn by absorbing the Maryoku of another creature, thus jump-starting their Maryoku production. Types Elemental Elemental Magic allows the spell caster to use their Maryoku to conjure an element into existance and then utilize it to their desired effects, so long as it they are mimicking phenomena that already occur in nature. For example, Ice Magic can be considered a defensive-type of Magic because it's capable of making walls, entrapping enemies, or slowing them down. Fire magic, on the other hand, can burn people just like regular fire, making it's natural force more useful in an offensive setting. Manipulation Manipulation Magic allows the spell caster to use their Maryoku to manipulate their environment. This can range from something like changing the gravity within an area to creating a magical barrier from one's Maryoku, giving one an additional layer of protection against any assault. Transformation Transformation Magic allows the spell caster to change the physical shape of something, to the point that they are capable of completely altering its physical form. This magic can also be used on one's own body, allowing people to change their appearances. Some Transformations can be done partially, allowing one to only change the shape of a limb, while others can completely change one's corpus. Ocular Ocular Magic originates from the spell caster's eyes, allowing them to project their Maryoku from their eyes. Ocular magics often vary from traditional spells in their uses and effects. It generally relates to sensory-type spells; however, there are a variety of different types which can range from enchantment spells to enhancing physical capabilities by increasing the vision of the user. Medium Medium Magic allows the spell caster to enhance the properties of a medium such as an item or weapon, or to channel their magic through this item so that they can increase their potential power. This allows the user to increase the cutting power of a sword, set it ablaze to cause additional damage, or even produce a wave of energy by performing a slashing motion with it. Restrictions Magic is necessary to live, and so the manipulation of one's Maryoku can put their life at risk. Casting spells without the aid of any materials drains Magic directly from the user's Maryoku, and the complete depletion of the Magic reserves within their body can force them into a permanently comatose state. Using magic effectively and efficiently in combat is vital, and doing so tactically may just provide an upperhand in battle. Category:Magic